A charge de revanche!
by Sammalfoy
Summary: Hermione est la meilleure élève de son école mais un jour elle aura besoin de quelqu'un pour garder son niveau... Ce sera un service rendu à charge de revanche.


**A charge de revanche!**

Une fois encore elle était plongée dans ses livres. Les vacances commençaient à peine, mais Hermione Granger travaillerait autant qu'en période de cours. Bien installée dans un fauteuil de la blibliothéque elle cherchait à compléter ses cours de potion. Elle avait été absente au dernier cours du professeur Rogue. Harry et Ron l'auraient bien aidée, mais leurs cours n'étaient pas trés complets. Une seule personne aurait pu l'aider, mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui demande quoi que ce soit. Oh non! Jamais elle ne demanderait d'aide à Draco Malfoy.

-Miss je-sais-tout douterait-elle de ses connaissances?

-Figures toi, Malfoy, que si je savais tout je ne serais pas là!

-Tu ne serais pas de mauvais poil par hasard Granger?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Répliqua la jeune femme.

-Rien en effet. Je ...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Madame Pince la bibliothéquère l'interrompi.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous tombez bien. Miss Granger est ici pour rattraper son cours de potion, or vous êtes un des meilleurs élèves du professeur Rogue, vous devriez l'aider. Je dois vous laisser mais je repasserai plus tard vérifier que vous avez prété main forte à votre camarade Monsieur Malfoy.

Elle s'éloigna et disparu derrière une rangé de livres.

Draco se tourna vers la rouge et or.

-Apparament on n'a pas le choix. Me voilà obligé de t'aider.

-Non merci, ça ira! Je préfére encore avoir une mauvaise note plutôt que d'accepter ton aide.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour Hermione Granger.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Granger. Si je ne t'aide pas parce que tu refuses c'est quand même moi qui aurais des problémes.

C'est donc à contre coeur qu'elle laissa le Serpentard s'installer à côté d'elle.

Une heure plus tard Madame Pince repassa les voir et constata que le travail avançait bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard Hermione et son ennemi de toujours rangérent livres et cahiers. Et alors que le vert et argent s'en allait, la jolie brune l'interpela:

-Malfoy!

-Oui. Dit celui ci en se retournant.

-Merci, ton aide a été précieuse.

-A charge de revanche Granger. Dit-il.

Puis il disparu dans les couloirs du château. Qu'entendait il par "à charge de revanche"? Hermione se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien lui demander en retour.

Les vacances de Noël étaient les plus appréciées, les décorations dans le chateau, la neige et la bonne humeur des professeurs mettaient du baume au coeur des élèves.

Le mercredi de la première semaine de vacances Hermione fut la première des élèves restés au château qui se réveilla. Elle décida de se promener un peu dans les couloirs en attendant que Harry, Ron et Ginny se réveillent pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers la bibliothéque quand une voix la sortie de ses pensées.

-Bonjour Granger, bien dormi?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Malfoy? Demanda-t-elle rudement.

-Sois pas si agressive. Je voulais juste être poli.

Hermione resta quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire. Puis voyant que Malfoy ne la regardait pas avec le même regard méprisant que d'habitude elle changea de ton.

-Oui j'ai bien dormi, et toi?

-Peu mais bien. Je dois y aller, j'ai un hiboux à envoyer.

-Moi aussi. Dit Hermione en se souvenant de la lettre qu'elle avait glissée dans sa poche pour ses parents.

-Ecoute, si ça te dit on peut mettre nos différents de côté et se diriger ensemble vers la volière.

Hermione accepta d'un hochement de tête. Tandis qu'ils parcourraient les couloirs de leur école la Griffondor engagea la conversation.

-Je peux te poser une question Malfoy?

-Vas y, je t'écoute. Répondit-il poliment.

-Pourquoi un changement aussi radical?

-Simplement parce que parfois c'est bon d'être soi-même.

-Tu ne diras rien de plus, n'est ce pas?

-Exactement.

Elle fut surprise de voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Mais elle ne mit pas fin à la discution pour autant.  
-Au fait, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par "à charge de revanche" quand tu m'as aidée l'autre jour?

-Simplement que tu devras me rendre un service en retour toi aussi.

-Et quel service?

-Tu es bien curieuse, Granger. Dit-il dans un petit rire.

-Oui j'avoue.

Elle se surpris en train de lui sourire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la volière chacun appela un hiboux afin d'envoyer sa lettre. Hermione voyant l'heure tardive s'excusa auprés de Malfoy et parti en direction de la salle commune des Griffondor. Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait elle entendit Draco lui dire:

-N'oublies pas Granger, à charge de revanche!

Elle se retourna, lui adressa un sourire et dit avant de partir:

-Quand tu veux Malfoy.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner avant d'aller dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Le lendemain matin les dortoirs étaient très animés. Chez les Griffondor quatre camarades étaient rassemblés devant la cheminée accompagnés d'une pile de cadeaux. Noël était là! Chacun avait été gaté.

Ginny avait reçu un pull, tricoté par sa mére, rose portant en bleu la lettre G sur la poitrine. Elle avait eu aussi un collier de Harry, un paquet de bonbon de la part de Ron et un tee-shirt de la part d'Hermione.

Ron avait eu un pull, des dragées surprises et une plume anti-triche (présent d'Hermione bien sûr).

Harry fut surpris en voyant que mis à part le pull il n'avait qu'un seul paquet venant de ses trois amis. Mais il fut ravi en voyant le magnifique vif d'or qu'ils lui avaient offert. Harry savait que ce cadeau avait couté cher, et il fut très touché.

Hermione enfila le pull fait par Madame Weasley, il était noir et portait la lettre H devant en bas à droite en rouge. Elle ouvrit ensuite le paquet offert par Harry. Il contenait un magnifique papier à lettre sur lequel des petits chats dessinés se promenaient. Ron lui avait offert une nouvelle paire de gants et elle ne fit qu'entrouvrit le paquet de Ginny qui contenait de la lingerie.  
-Hermione, il t'en reste un. Lui fit remarquer la rouquine.

Hermione pensa que c'était un cadeau de ses parents mais lorsqu'elle vit la carte elle comprit de qui venait le paquet.

_"Ceci n'est pas à charge de revanche"_

Elle hésita un moment et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un magnifique collier en or blanc sur lequel se trouvait un pendentif représentant une petite fée. Une autre petite carte se trouvait dans le paquet: _"Qu'elle veille sur toi tout au long de ta vie"_.

-Qui te l'a envoyé? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

-Euh, mes parents. Dit-elle un peu hésitante.

Le fait de recevoir un cadeau de Malfoy la laissait sans voix.

Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était prévue pour que les élèves puissent profiter pleinement de leur Noël.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny passèrent la matinée à trainer dans Pré-Au-Lard et mangèrent ensemble. L'après-midi ils se séparérent. Harry, Ron et Ginny voulaient allé voir Fred et George dans leur magasin et Hermione parti de son côté.

"Sans doute pour aller dans une librérie" pensèrent ses amis. Mais ils se trompaient. Elle entra dans toutes sortes de magasins (elle pénétra dans une librérie quand même), des magasins de Quidditch, des bijouteries et des magasins de farces et attrapes. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'aprés midi qu'elle retrouva ses amis. Tous les quatre retournèrent au château les bras chargés de paquets. Une fois dans la salle commune Hermione monta dans sa chambre, elle pouvait y être seule et c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle remarqua deux paquets posés sur le lit. Elle lut l'étiquette du premier. _"Avec un peu de retard. nous t'aimons. Papa & Maman."_

C'était un magnifique stylo plume accompagné de cartouches d'encre rose. Ginny le trouverait superbe elle aussi, elle en était sure. Elle attrapa le deuxième paquet persuadée qu'il venait lui aussi de ses parents, mais le mot sur le cadeau montra que non. _"Pour que les cours de potion te soient plus simples. Ton professeur particulier."_

Un livre magnifique avait été enpaqueté avec soin. _L'art des potions _, tel en était le titre. Un cadeau c'était surprenant, mais deux, surtout aussi beaux, c'était incompréhensible. Cependant son comportement à elle durant la journée et les achats qu'elle avait fait l'étaient tout autant. Elle ne remarqua la petite enveloppe posée sur son oreillé qu'après l'ouverture des paquets. Elle l'ouvrit, elle contenait un bout de parchemin vert dont les bords étaient argentés.

_"Retrouve moi à 21h dans la salle du professeur Binns. En espérant que tu viennes. Ton (ex)ennemi dévoué."_

Hermione n'en revenait pas; c'était de plus en plus étrange. Et pour couronner le tout il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant 21h.

A 21h05 Hermione pénétra dans la salle de cours vide. Draco n'y était pas. Elle fit demi tour et lui rentra dedans.  
-J'ai cinq minutes de retard, excuses moi Hermione. Dit il désolée.

-Pour tout te dire je venais d'arriver.

Ils prirent place côté à côté à une table.

-Tu portes le collier. Fit remarquer Draco.

-Oui et je crois que je ne le quitterai jamais. Confia-t-elle en regardant le jeune homme et en portant sa main au pendentif qu'elle portait depuis le matin. Elle glissa ensuite sa main dans sa poche et en sortit deux paquets verts entourés d'un fil d'argent.

-Tu n'aurais pas du Hermione. Lui dit Draco.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai trouvé que c'était important. J'espère que la couleur des paquets te plait.

Elle sourit.

-Oui beaucoup.

Le premier qu'il ouvrit contenait une chaine en or blanc sur laquelle se trouvait un pendentif représentant un magnifique vif d'or. Le Serpentard ouvrit précipitemment le deuxième paquet, une bague se trouvait dedans, c'était un anneau en or blanc avec en son milieu un liseret d'or jaune, à l'interieur était gravé une inscription: _"Pour te protéger. H.G."_

-Si on m'avait dit un jour que lors d'un Noël j'échangerai des cadeau avec Hermione Granger je ne l'aurai jamais cru. Plaisanta le Serpentard.

Ce genre de rendez-vous devint un habitude dans les jours qui suivirent. Ils se retrouvaient pour discuter. Et puis vint le jour où Hermione devrait rendre service à Draco. C'était le lundi soir de la deuxième semaine des vacances, les deux anciens ennemis c'étaient retrouvés dans une salle vide pour leur traditionnelle discution du soir.

-Hermione, tu te souviens que tu me dois un service? Demanda timidement le préfet des vert et argent.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Et quel est le service que je peux te rendre Draco?

-Ben... euh... Il hésita quelques instants puis: Est ce que tu accepterais de diner avec moi demain soir?

Hermione ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Elle rit doucement avant de répondre:

-Bien sur que oui, Draco! Avec plaisir même.

Hermione savait que c'était de la folie, aprés tout un mois plus tôt ils étaient ennemis. Ils se haissaient. Enfin Hermione pensait qu'il la haissait et elle ne pouvait que le détester en retour, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement attirant. Bien sur elle avait toujours fait de son mieux pour le cacher, il était hors de question que qui que ce soit ne se rende compte qu'elle avait un faible pour Draco Malfoy. Aujourd'hui elle acceptait de diner avec lui. Mais il était différent, il n'était plus mesquin ou autain, non il était vraiment adorable. Hermione ne voulait pas passer à côté de cette occasion de diner avec un homme qui se révélait être formidable.

Le lendemain soir, une heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous, Hermione était dans son dortoir et ne savait toujours pas quelle tenue porter. Elle se doucha, se maquilla et lissa ses cheveux grâce à un sort. Pour s'habiller elle choisi finalement une robe noire à fines bretelles moulant ses formes de femme et lui arrivant au dessus du genoux.

A 20h45 on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Draco Malfoy plus beau que jamais. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche qu'il avait laissé en dehors de son jean. C'était une tenue simple, mais Hermione le trouvait plus craquant que jamais surtout ainsi vêtu en moldu, ce qui était surprenant. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient comme d'habitude devant ses beaux yeux bleus. Il la regardait comme si un ange était apparu devant lui, il la trouvait sublime, et pourtant habituellement elle était déjà magnifique. Il attrapa la main de la jeune femme.

-Si tu es prête peut être pourrions nous y aller. Dit il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Oui, mais où va-t-on?

-Surprise! Répondit simplement son charmant cavalier.

Il insista pour lui bander les yeux afin qu'elle ne voit pas où ils allaient. Elle accepta et se laissa guider. Elle s'arrêta lorsque Draco le lui dit et elle senti qu'il lui mettait une cape sur les épaules, puis la marche repris, Hermione senti l'air froid sur son visage, elle compri qu'ils étaient dehors. Elle continua de suivre Draco et soudain l'air se réchauffa et le sol sous ses pieds semblait dur étant donné le bruit que faisaient ses chaussures à talon sur celui ci.

Draco passa derrière elle et détacha délicatement le bandeau. Le spectacle qui s'étendait devant ses yeux ébloui Hermione. Au milieu du parc, entre quelques arbres qui avaient magiquement retrouvé leurs feuilles, il y avait une petite terrasse de bois au milieu de laquelle une table était dressée pour deux. Le lieu était ensorcelé pour que le froid ne se fasse pas ressentir. Hermione prit place sur la chaise que lui présentait Draco. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout le parc était recouvert de neige et celle ci recommençait à tomber. Ils étaient dans une bulle de printemps au milieu d'un hiver froid.

Ils dinérent en discutant de tout et de rien. Hermione portait toujours le cadeau de Draco et lui même portait fiérement sa bague et sa chaine. Hermione était heureuse, le jeune homme qu'elle avait face à elle n'était vraiment pas celui qui l'avait mal traitée pendant des années.

-Je n'ai jamais rendu un service aussi agréable. Dit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté de diner avec moi. Et maintenant veux tu bien m'accorder cette danse? Ajouta-t-il avec un mouvement de baguette magique.  
Une musique retenti dans leur petite bulle d'intimité.

-Barry White! S'exclama la Griffondor surprise d'entendre de la musique moldue.

Draco se contenta de sourire en se levant et de tendre sa main à Hermione. Elle se leva et se laissa entrainer à l'écart de la table sur la terrasse de bois. Ils dansérent en se rapprochant de plus en plus. Ils furent bientôt si proches qu'un parchemin n'aurait pas pu être glissé entre eux deux. La jeune femme avait posé sa tête au creu de l'épaule du blond, respirant à pleins poumons pour sentir le parfum du jeune homme. Draco hésita et puis il pressa un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui et se mit à caresser sa longue chevelure qui lui donnait ce petit air sauvage que Draco aimait tant. La femme frissonna, regarda l'homme sans les bras duquel elle était et lui sourit. Et là, ils ne sauraient lequel des deux était à l'origine de ce qui se passa ensuite, leurs lévres entrèrent en contact dans un frollement d'abord, puis le baiser se fit plus profond. Délicatement Draco passa sa langue sur les lévres d'Hermione qui entrouvrit instinctivement la bouche. La langue de la jeune femme entra dans la danse. Elle n'avait embrassé qu'un seul garçon avant Draco et c'était Viktor Krum. Son baiser avec Draco était différent de ce qu'elle avait connu avant. C'était tendre, doux et passionné. Elle avait du plaisir à échanger ce moment intime avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à leur baiser ils restérent à se regarder dans les yeux. Ils dansérent encore enlassés en se plongeant dans le regard de l'autre. Ils ne retournérent au chateau qu'aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Marchant silencieusement dans les couloirs pour ne pas se faire remarquer, ils allaient prendre la direction de la maison Griffondor quand Hermione retena Draco et lui indiqua de prendre une autre direction. Ils se dirigérent donc ensemble vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Aucun éléve de cette maison à part Draco Malfoy n'était resté pour les vacances de Noël. Ils pénétrérent donc dans la salle commune déserte.

-Pourquoi voulais tu venir ici?

-Je ne voulais pas te laisser si vite aprés la soirée que nous avons passée.

Il la regardait sourire et s'approcher de lui. Il se laissa embrasser par la jeune femme magnifique qu'était devenue Hermione Granger. puis il la serra contre lui et détacha ses lévres de celles de la Griffondor pour les poser sur le cou de celle ci. Alors dans un murmure elle lui dit:

-Montons dans ton dortoir.

Draco la porta et Hermione serra ses jambes autours de la taille du jeune homme, elle ressera ses bras autour de lui et déposa de délicats baisers tout prés de son oreille.

Hermione ne voulait pas laisser le nouvel homme qui était entré dans sa vie, elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui à présent. Une fois dans le dortoir, lui aussi vide, Draco déposa délicatement Hermione sur son lit. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le lit et alors que le jeune homme blond faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe elle sera entre ses mains les draps de satin vert foncé. Elle s'allongea et il lui enleva sa robe découvrant des sous vêtement en dentelle noire, et tandis que Draco savourait le spectacle Hermione se félicitait d'avoir mis l'ensemble que lui avait offert Ginny car c'était le seul ensemble de lingerie sexy qu'elle avait. De sa bouche Draco parcourru les jambes de la jeune femme de ses chevilles jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses puis il embrassa son ventre plat et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres entre lesquelles le souffle rauque et la respiration accélérée d'Hermione passaient. Elle détacha les boutons de la chemise du Serpentard et lui enleva précipitemment. Avec la même impatience elle lui retira son pantalon remarquant au passage que le jeune homme la désirait énormément. Ils se retrouvérent au milieu du lit, elle sous lui l'enserrant de ses jambes. Ils se caressaient, s'embrassaient. Leurs respirations se faisaient plus saccadées et leurs coeurs battaient de plus en plus vite. Bientôt leurs sous vêtements se retrouvérent au pied du lit avec le reste de leurs habits. Les mains de Draco parcourraient le corps de sa compagne, sa main droite glissa vers le sexe de la belle Griffondor, il la pénétra d'un doigt lui arrachant un gémissement. Résistant à l'envie de s'abandonner entièrement Hermione décida de donner elle aussi un grand plaisir à son partenaire, elle saisi d'une main le sexe de Draco et fit instinctivement les mouvements qui firent gémir de plaisir le jeune homme. Ils étaient côte à côte, se donnant mutuellement du plaisir. Puis Hermione attira Draco à elle, il se replaça sur elle et les jambes de son amante l'encerclérent à nouveau. Il la pénétra timidement et avec un mouvement de rein d'Hermione il la pénétra plus profondément.

-Dracooo. Cria Hermione. Oui encore.

Et il continua, faisant des va et viens. Arrachant de nombreux cris de désirs à Hermione. Elle ondulait sous lui, attentive à sa respiration et à ses gémissements dont elle se savait responsable. Ensemble ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Draco, à bout de force, s'installa à côté d'Hermione posant sa tête délicatement sur la poitrine de celle ci, il pouvait de cette façon entendre battre son coeur. Alors que Draco se laissait aller dans ses bras et qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux Hermione lança un sortilège afin que les draps et leurs corps soient propres. C'est blotti l'un contre l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent.

A son réveil Draco s'inquiéta en ne voyant pas Hermione à ses côtés, mais il fut bien vite rassuré lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain. Elle avait la serviette de Draco autour d'elle et ses cheveux étaient retenus en un chignon par sa baguette magique. Elle sourit à son amant.

-Le vert te va bien. Dit il encore un peu endormi.

Alors qu'il fillait prendre une douche, la sorcière fit apparaitre des vêtements. Draco sorti tout habillé de la salle de bain, Hermione n'en revenait pas, il était comme la veille, en tenu de moldu. Il portait un jean noir et un tee-shirt vert foncé sur lequel un petit serpent argenté se promenait (il ne pouvait pas être à 100% en moldu).

-Tu es très belle mon Hermione. Lui dit il.

Elle portait un jean blanc taille basse et un débardeur noir.

-Je voudrais ajouter juste une chose. Mais fermes les yeux.

Elle obéi et le senti lui mettre une ceinture. Lorsqu'elle pu rouvrir les yeux elle remarqua que c'était sa cravatte vert et argent qu'il lui avait mis en guise de ceinture.

-Merci. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Lorsque leurs lévres eurent repris leur liberté le Serpentard plongea les yeux dans ceux noisettes d'Hermione.

-Hermione. Commença le jeune homme. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle.

Et alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras une question s'échappa des lévres d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi as tu tant changé? La dernière fois tu m'as dit que tu étais toi même, qu'est ce qui a changé?

-Mon pére est mort et il a emmené avec lui l'emprise magique qu'il avait sur moi.

-Alors tu n'étais pas toi même, on te forçait à agir?

-Oui, mais peut importe, aujourd'hui je suis simplement moi. Et je veux rattraper le temps que je n'ai pas pu vivre. Dit-il avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Elle savait que leur amour naissant ne serait pas bien vu par tout le monde mais avec le temps ses amis apprendraient à apprécier le nouveau Draco qu'était son petit ami.


End file.
